


The Green Paladin [Pidge Mulan AU]

by Keiths_Lion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bits of Klance, F/M, Father-Daughter Shidge, M/M, Mulan AU, War angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiths_Lion/pseuds/Keiths_Lion
Summary: The Galra have invaded Arus, a part of the planet Earth where Humans and Alteans live in peace. The war demands one man from every family must fight, but for Katie Holt, that means her elderly father. Determined to save his life, Katie turns herself into Pidge, the son of her father no one knew about. But as the war grows deadly and the search for her missing brother gets harder, Pidge begins to wonder if she'll be able to survive





	The Green Paladin [Pidge Mulan AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic on AO3 and I couldn't be happier to get this story started. I will update a few times a month. Hope you guys enjoy the story and feel free to let me know what you think or if I need to improve anything!:)

Matthew Holts legs shook as the blue light of the moon, Kerberos, showered upon the young adult. His legs were tired and his feet ached, but sadly, he wouldn't get a break until morning. The stone wall, called Star Line, separated the neighboring countries of Arus and Balmera. 

Matt turned, his eyes staring at the open fields of his home Arus, the peaceful, beautiful, green open fields rolling over hills until they touched the star filled horizon line thousands of miles in the distance. His heart skipped a beat, thinking of his home in the capitol of Arus, Altea. 

He thought of his father, who would be right where Matt was if he hadn't taken his place. He thought of his mother and how she cried the day he left. Most importantly, he thought of his little sister, his best friend and the smartest girl he knew. 

He was so lost in thought he never notice the wires of rope flinging themselves onto the wall behind him. He stared at the stars in the sky, imagining how happy he'd be when he'd get to return home

"Lieutenant Ho-" the sound of a blaster made him turn around, only to see Galra soldiers beginning to climb up the ropes and over the walls 

"We're under attack!" a voice yelled, as fire filled the darkness of the night. Matt sprang into action. 

"Get your blasters men!" He began to climb up the metal ladder to his watch tower. "No Galra can get into Arus!" He jumped over the ledge of his tower, immediately grabbing his torch and throwing it in the water to light the signal. Matt peered over the side of the wall in front of him and pulled out his blaster, shooting any purple he saw. 

Soldiers from both sides of the wall were constantly dropping, but Matt continued to shoot. The signals all over the wall were lit and word would soon reach Empress Allura that Star Line was under attack. He searched the area around him, looking for Galras who were attacking his own people. He kneeled when he saw one attacking a shoulder named Killian, and he aimed at its shoulder before pulling the trigger. The Galra roared in pain, clutching his shoulder where Matt had shot him. Matt pulled the trigger again, shooting the Galra again but in the back. He roared once again before falling, as Killian aimed at another Galra and shot at it. 

The sound of a blaster echoed in Matts ears a a sharp pain burst in his right hip. He collapsed onto the stone, his right hand holding his hip, covered in blood. 

Matt felt himself being lifted off the ground and be turned around. His eyes widened as he met a pair of golden, glowing Galra eyes. The Galra smirked, looking at Matt as if he was trash about to be thrown out. 

"Who might you be?" He said, smirking while watching Matt slightly squirm in is grasp. 

"I am Lieutenant Matt Holt, you purple fiend." The Galra immediately dropped Matt and kicked his leg, making Matt scream in pain. 

"Well Lieutenant Holt," the Galra knelt next to Matt, looking at him right in the eye with a cruel smirk on his lips. "Do you know who I am, besides a fiend?" The Galra smirked and evilly chuckled as the Lieutenant said nothing but titled his head, clearly confused. 

"I, you puny Lieutenant, am Master Cheif and Emporer Zarkon of the Balmera Territory." He grabbed Matts colar of his armor and lifted him off he ground once again. "Look around you boy," his eyes scanned the wall, seeing dead bodies all over and Galras all over the stone watch towers. Any Humans or Altean still alive had fled the wall and were running throughout the hills. "You puny Humans and Alteans couldn't even protect the wall that was supposed to keep us out. You're weak, and soon, Arus will be ours. Just like Balmera."

"Master Cheif?" Matt looked over Zarkons shoulder to see another Galra bowing to him. 

"What is it Captain Sendak?"

"The wall is ours and the few Humans and Alteans still alive have been captured." The purple creature scowled at Matt. "What of this one?" The other Galran motioned towards Matt. Zarkon turned around and looked at Matt as a cruel smirk appeared on his lips. 

"He's a Lieutenant, Captain. He'll definitely be of use to us." He threw the young Lieutenant onto the ground roughly as he waved towards the soldier. "Take him to the other prisoners." The Galra known as Sendak grabbed Matt underneath his arms and dragged him towards the ladder, where Matt thrashed and tried to escape. 

The Captain, clearly irritated by the boys attempts to escape, slammed the boys head against the wall, knocking the lieutenant out cold. Sendak threw Matt over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder. 

Zarkon stood on the watch tower, looking at the hills and empty fields of Arus ahead of him, a cruel smirk still on his lips. 

"Be prepared, Empress Allura. The Galra are coming."  
~  
"Empress Allura!"

The doors the Castle of Lions, the capitol of Arus, opened as the General of the Blade of Marmora, Ulaz, entered the throne room with three of his men. Empress Allura lifted her head from her papers, shocked at Marmoras sudden entrance. Ulaz and his men knelt before the Empress, the General looking up at her. 

"A large group of Galras have taken over the Northern parts of Star Line." The Empress sat up, her eyes wide. 

"Impossible." The royal adviser, Coran said, stepped forward. He stroked the corner of his orange mustache with his index and middle finger. "Star Line has some of our best soldiers and cadets. The blasters they use are continuously getting more ammo, directly from the capitol. Plus, the wall are far to-" the Empress put her hand up and Coran quieted. 

"Zarkon is leading them, along with his best Captain Sendak." Coran gasped as the Empress put a hand on her heart and fell back into her throne. The adviser knelt next to the Empress, gently stroking her arm and giving her a small hug. Ulaz sighed. "We'll set up troops around the castle immediately, your majesty."

"No." The men from the Blade of Marmora all looked up, shocked at how authoritative the Empress sounded. Ulaz stood up, one arm on his chest, the other behind his back. 

"Your excellency?" The Empress stood. 

"If the Galra have crossed our borders, then we need to protect my people. Coran," the royal adviser stumbled to get to his feet, fast walking until he was next to the Empress, bowing. "Spread word that more soilders are needed. Ulaz?" The Galra stepped forward. "I trust you'll be able to find someone to train these new soldiers?" Ulaz smiled. 

"I know just the person, your majesty. This man is top in his class, with a strong military background and his father was one of the best soldiers I've ever trained. He will live up to your expectations." The Empress looked at the General, her stare nearly giving him chills. 

"He better. You are dismissed." Ulaz nodded and gave her one final bow as his men rose to their feet and did the same. The guards at the doors to the front room swiftly grabbed the large, golden round handles and pulled them forward, opening the doors. Ulaz and his men swiftly and silently left the room, the doors closing behind them. 

When the doors shut, Allura fell back into her chair, head in her hands. 

"We've already lost Balmera to the Galra." She said, quietly. "We can't loose Arus, too." Coran walked over to the sulking empress, a sympathetic smile on his face. Quietly, the adviser knelt beside Allura, and put his hand on top of hers. 

"We both know your father fought valiantly in The War of Balmera. He saved thousands of Balmerian lives."

"But he died feeling guilty for the soldiers and Balmerians that didn't make it out. It's what killed him when he got home." The Empress sighed, tears filling her eyes. 

"This war we can and will win Allura. As your father always said-"

"A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man can be the difference between victory and defeat." Coran smiled at Allura, seeing that reciting her fathers words made her brighten up a bit. 

"We will win, Allura. I have faith." Coran hugged the Empress, making her smile. And somewhere within the endless sky of stars, her father was too.


End file.
